knight_rider_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vulcar Ingot Four Thousand
FLAGRstein: internally VD90Rstein, Humane Labs & Research Ingot 4000, or Rstein as everyone, including itself, calls him, is the name of a supercomputer built in a matte black Vulcar Ingot VD90R formerly driven by Reginald Stein, and a guy with the name Mewfan, and then Reginald's son. Like the Knight Industries Two Thousand and related cars, he is a supercomputer on wheels. Literally. Even though he has no relation to Knight Industries, Mewfan always called Rstein the "Ingot 4000", possibly referencing the Ruiner 2000, which is a KITT look a like car in GTA: Online. This is further reinforced by the fact that this Ingot has a Larson Scanner in the grille. He is also unrelated (aside from some superficial resemblances) to WittgenTT5/Rstein. History What once started life out as a bog standard Ingot VD90R ended up in the hands of someone from Humane Laboratories, whose name and wherabouts are unknown. Further history about this intresting Ingot is unknown, but what is known is that after Rstein has originally been planned as a car for a high-ranking MJ12 member. After he found out about that Humane Labs is a secret Majestic-12 cover organsation, Rstein quietly said goodbye and left for Sandy Shores, only to crash into a drainage canal near the fields in Grapeseed due to a unforseen ice patch on the road. A day later while Reginald "The Rstein" Stein was pursuing a fleeing criminal, he saw the Ingot, pretty beaten up from the crash. He then proceeded to fix him up, and that's how his bond with his car started. Sadly enough, however, Reginald was involved in a shootout later that day and died. Rstein then went to Los Santos, only to be towed because he illegally parked on the sidewalk. While he was being towed, another vigilante which goes by the name of "Mewfan" saw him during a pursuit of a stolen police vehicle, and followed him to the impound lot, where he bought him. And as of that day, the State of San Andreas had a new vigilante in town. Even though he is called VD90Rstein, it is said that he has no relation to WittgenTT5/Rstein, which ironically is a Volvo, with Vulcar being the GTA Universe depiction of Volvo. He also hates to be named by his full name and prefers just "Rstein". A running gag is that Rstein suffers from lifter tick, and every time he drives in to get it fixed, it comes back nearly instantly. Oh, and he isn't a serial copbaiter even though he says so. Rstein's Specs Vulcarnium bodywork with nanoshell: The nanoshell makes Rstein and it's passengers immune for bullets, explosives, fire and electrical damage. He can also drive over Sticky Bombs to neutralise them. It also automatically repairs itself after getting damaged. The Hammer of Thor: The name for Rstein's signature Larson Scanner in it's grille. This allows Mewfan or Rstein to see in complete darkness and pick up heat signatures. It also functions as a radar for it's Auto Cruise and "Follow Driver" function. Turbo Boost: Like KITT, KARR and TT5/Rstein, Rstein can jump ("Turbo Boost") over obstacles like road blocks or debris on the road. This feature is Reginald's favorite. A bit of a running gag is him jumping over the railroad crossing in Sandy Shores, or the Sandy Shores Police Department roof. Ski Mode: If needed, Rstein can drive on two wheels, often used to drive past road blocks. Fourth Stage Aquatic Synthesizer: An improved version of KITT's Aquatic Synthesizer, it automatically activates itself when Rstein jumps into deep pools of water. Schyster Racing 3.0 Twin Turbo Engine: This is what makes this Ingot go fast: a built Fusilade engine that has been swapped into this Ingot, giving it 951 hp of twin turbo V6 power. Coupled to a 9-speed DCT gearbox and 40:60 front/rear split AWD system, it enables fast launches and quick cornering, and a top speed over 210 miles per hour. Pursuit Mode: If Mewfan needed to go somewhere quickly, or to catch up in a pursuit, he'd often use Pursuit Mode. This gives Rstein a 50% increase in acceleration and a top speed of about 250 mph. It also gives him a more racy look with wide wheel arches, wider wheels and tires, lower ride height, a carbon rear wing, removed hood scoop and roof racks. Sedan Mode: This drops Rstein's rear end, making him a Ingot VD90R Sedan. HFS: Hyper Function Suspension. Special suspension that can change height, camber, track width and firmness. Auto Cruise: This allows Rstein to drive itself without intervention of the driver. He can also follow Mewfan if he needs him. It can also drive to a Waypoint without driver, Rstein more than once drove all the way from the middle of nowhere to the Sandy Shores Police Department. Biomedical Scanner: Integrated in the driver's seat and in the scanner bar, Rstein can monitor it's driver's medical status, and can scan dead bodies in case Reginald suspects murder or a non-natural cause of death. Surveillance Mode: Exactly as it says on the tin. This does several things: * Rstein can track people and/or vehicles, track their movements and discern proximity. It could also rather reliably predict where someone might be going next. * Rstein can also monitor radio transmissions, telephone communications or police bands within a location and trace those calls. He can also tap into the police bands and give them information about suspects locations or other useful information. * Rstein can hack into computer systems to monitor, or upload and download information as long as he could break the access codes. The end of an era: the Final Ride of the Ingot Rider On the night of 4 March to 5 March 2017, Rstein took off late at night with no driver, and was never seen again. There has been speculation that Reginald's soul had settled in this Ingot, and they both took off to a better world. Another theory is that his systems were failing and that he was no longer bulletproof or could use Turbo Boost. The last thing Mewfan said about Rstein was this, after that he never dropped his name ever again: "Rstein.. if you recieve this.. I'll never forget all the adventures I had with you. You were like a friend in the dark place that is called FiveReborn servers.. All those Turbo Boosts.. all those bullets that bounced off your body like it's nothing.. and all those people who got weird looks when I told them you were a sentient self-driving car.. Oh, who am I kidding..... I think it's better that you took off for both of us. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING RSTEIN! If Reginald really has settled into you: have fun in heaven!" Mewfan then moved to The Netherlands, by accident he got a 850 T5-R, and then WittgenTT5/Rstein happened. A bit of Sandy Shores folklore is that sometimes you can faintly hear a car very similarly like Rstein racing around at night, even though there is no Ingot in a 10 mile radius to be seen. Whether it's someone with a replica Ingot Rider car or Rstein himself, is unknown. A Legend, Reborn: Return of the Ingot Rider Months go past, with Mewfan trying to stop Majestic 12 with TT5/Rstein, until suddenly, one night in December 2017, Rstein the Ingot came back out of nowhere, with an old friend: Reginald Stein the 2nd, the son of Reginald Stein. Back, with the latest in technology from the Foundation for Law And Government, he once more, is going to make a difference like Michael Afton in 1982 did, and Mewfan in 2016. Quote Wall "Here's a fun fact for you: my Molecular Bounded Shell gives your Explosive Ammo the middle finger" -Rstein to The Chronic Gamer, while being shot at with explosive ammo. "so basically, a poor man's KITT" ''-A FiveReborn player whose name I forgot, 2016.'' "Rstein, you might be a pain in the ass here and there, but you truly make me laugh! Love it." ''-mski8877, FiveReborn forums, 2017.'' "You're our server mascot, Rstein." ''-Tex, LESA Gaming FiveReborn, 2017.'' "youre crazy man" ''-eclipsedub12, LESA Gaming FiveReborn, 2017.'' "the self driving station wagon is just about the most legit rp on the server at the moment :|" -Mach, Pennsylvania State Police Roleplay, 2018. "ive literally neevr seen you in another car except for a black ingot or ingot sedan, EVER" -Cole, First Responders Roleplay Discord, 2018. "fuck u rstein go die in a fucking hole" -Maverick, FRRP Discord, 2018. "ALL WHEEL DRIVE MOTHERFUCKER" -Rstein "go fuck yourself with rsteins ingot" -ces1um, a server I forgot the name of, 2018.